Kanjo No Kagi
by Cielo8027
Summary: Meet Kuroyoshi. A protective brother which was abandoned by his twin. He ran away from home and went to a place called Namimori which where he met a dangerous man called Reborn in the middle of his work. Now, he was to live with him in Italy...


Please read and review…

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… Though I own an OC…

xXx

I haven't seen him for a long time. He was always with me when we were young. I never let anyone neither hurt him nor make him feel useless, neither let someone use him as a tool for their wicked plots. I protected him from everything that harms him. I'm even ready to give my life up for his sake. But after what all I've done for him, he still abandoned me.

After he met them, he had slowly forgotten me. He picked them over me, his twin, his older brother, the person who always cared for him and protected him ever since we were small, but he never appreciated my effort for him, he never appreciated me.

He did not even introduce his _'new found friends'_ to me. But one day I forgot to take my ring from him last night, I accidentally saw his so-called 'precious friends' walking towards him. When I saw them, and I can feel they will hurt my brother in the near future, maybe a few years from now. My institution never got wrong. It's always right. And if I say something bad would happen, something bad really happens.

I warned him that they would make him suffer in the near future but he did not listen to me, instead he told me to 'go away, he don't need me, I'm just jealous of him because I had no friends, he's tire of me, I was over protective of him' and many other words that can make me feel hurt... It's not just hurt but words that made me insane.

I had lost my reason to live.

xXx

On the night right after he told me those hurtful words, I run away from home. I don't want him to hate me, so I just did what he told me, to go away.

I just left him a letter. A letter that has everything what I want to tell him. I slipped the letter into his room when he was asleep. I also left a letter placed on the coffee table in the kitchen room that says 'to not to search for me.'

Right after leaving my letters I went out of the house with my backpack filled with some clothes, a 3-day supply of food and rokusen en that I save just to buy my little brother his 'Birthday' present next week, I quickly waited for a bus to pass our house so I could start searching for a new place to live.

The place was quite dark. There was no soul in sight, only a few bugs flying over to a pole that have a little source of light. The light that the pole was emitting was too weak. It can only light a meter from its distance. It's not of use. The light was useless.

After a few minutes of waiting, a bus had arrived in front my_ 'former'_ house and I immediately hopped inside it, gave my pay to the driver. I saw the driver had a questioning look; probably wondering why is a small child going outside of their house at the middle of the night with a big backpack hanging on his back.

I gave a curt nod to the driver to show some respect and I searched for a good spot to sit on inside the bus. A seat that won't be disturb nor be easily spotted by someone else. I settled to seat on the back-left corner of the bus to sit on.

For a few minutes, I was looking at my surroundings, the places that we have passed a few houses, a park and even a big stone bridge that was located at the river.

I was getting sleepy so I closed my eyes softly and slowly I was drifted into a deep slumber. My dream was consisted of what happened a few hours ago...

xXx

_"Nii-chan." My brother, Tsunayoshi called out to me happily. A wide grin could be seen on his on his angelic face._

_Tsunayoshi have a soft chestnut-colored gravity-defying hair. His eyes are doe-like and honey-colored. He also had a milky-white skin. He was not even tall like a normal man should be; He was short, very short. _

_"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" I asked him with a blank face._

_"My friends told me to go with them to an amusement park." He told me._

_"..." I said nothing and my face remained blank._

_"So could you help me persuade Kaa-san to let me join them, Kuroyoshi-nii? And-"_

_"No." I told him immediately before he could finish what he was talking about._

_I have a soft chestnut-colored gravity-defying hair like my brother. My eyes are doe-like and sunset-colored. I also had a milky-white skin. But unlike Tsunayoshi, I was not short, I was taller than him._

_"Why?" He asked me in a monotone voice. I saw his eyes that were full of joy a few moments ago turned into a lifeless color._

_"I can sense and I knew that they would hurt you in the future. They would make you experience a living hell. They're gonna break you apart. They will betray you." I told him bluntly. _

_Then I walked past him, going to my room but before I could even reach the door I felt someone grabbed my arm very tight and when I looked back to the direction where I was being held, I saw Tsuna. His eyes that were honey-colored turned black. I can sense the anger and hated from those big orbs that are staring at me. And from the looks of it he was trying to think of what to tell me._

_"Why are you telling that they would be like that? You haven't met them. You're only telling me that because I have friends and you don't!" He asked me softly though he shouted the last sentence. _

_"I just wanted you not to be hurt. I'm telling you this because I want to protect you." I said. I was trying my best not to shiver from the fear that his eyes are emitting._

_I saw his eyes were filled anger matching with his voice becoming darker and darker and filled with malice and told me he had an evil grin plastered on his face, "Oh... Really? You want to protect me?! You don't want me to be hurt?! Then leave me alone! Go away! I don't want to see your face! Just seeing you makes me want to puke! I'm tired of being with you! You're over protective! You're annoying! You're creeping me out! You're disgusting! You're an emotionless monster! I hate you! Just disappear!" _

_I was too shocked from hearing those things from my brother, so I just stared at the floor while kneeling, though you can't see any emotion from my face, it was blank. _

_My brother who looks like that can't even hurt a fly. My innocent brother just told me cruel things... No! He told me inhuman things just because I don't want him to get hurt. _

_After a few minutes he left the room and I quickly run to my room. There, I packed my things, getting ready to run away from home..._

xXx

When I woke up, it was already morning and I was on a town called Namimori. The place was pretty far from the place where I come from. The place was beautiful. It was lively.

After a few minutes, I decided to get off the bus, looking at my surroundings. The town was bit larger than I expected. It was filled with different types of stores and restaurants.

I saw a park on my way to find someone I can talk to, going to ask if he knows a place where has a low rent or even a place where a little kid like me can work.

I slowly walk towards the park, enjoying the beautiful scenery right before my very eyes. I saw a few birds flying at the blue sky and some birds were chirping at the trees at the park. I even saw many different kinds and color of flowers. Some colorful butterflies were even flying over them, from my point of view the butterflies are dancing over the beautiful flowers.

When I arrive at the park, there was no one insight; maybe it was a bit early for people to come at it. But I can sense a pair of eyes was watching me closely. It feels like it was glaring at me, telling me to die.

But even so, I continued my way and settled at the bench that was located at the middle of the park. I tried to eat some food at my backpack as my snack but I can feel the pair of eyes that was watching me earlier was nearing me. I looked immediately at the location of the glare and I saw no one. Looks like it was just my imagination but it was not.

I just sat there enjoying my snack and said in a monotonous tone, "Whoever you are I won't give you my food, and if you're interested in my money I only have a few yen to spare so I won't let you take it."

I heard a sinister laugh beside me and I quickly turned my head to the source of the voice only to saw someone who was wearing a black outfit with a hood that covers his eyes making it hard for me to know the person's gender. The person who was sitting beside me also had chin-length purplish hair and fairly white skin. He has two up-side-down triangle purple markings on his cheek.

"My, my. I never thought that a child like you can easily spot me. I thought I was hidden pretty well. And don't worry I won't do something to you since you have no money"

I continued to enjoy the food that I was eating and said, "I just follow my institution that there was someone staring at me ever since I stepped in the park. Though the stare feels like a glare that is sending me a message to die already."

"Oh... What a poor child. Looks like there's something incredible happened to you. Perhaps you were abandoned?" The hooded guy asked me in a mocking voice.

"I don't appreciate you telling me that I'm poor child. I hate it. And you don't need to know something about my life." I told the hooded person with my poker face on.

"Ohhh... Scary. Well then good-bye. It feels like we're going to meet again." The creature in the hood told me in a mocking voice.

He stood up from the bench and there was mist starting to cover the purple-haired teen right before my very eyes.

I shouted, "Wait! Do you know a place where I can work? Any work would do."

"Nope, I'm just here because of my mission. Besides I'm not even from this town"

Then the mist covered the teen in front of me and when I blinked the hooded-person suddenly disappeared together with the mist.

xXx

A certain brunet woke up a bit earlier than expected. He slowly pulled his blanket covering his face and tried to look at his alarm clock, only to see it was only four-forty in the morning. When he saw the time he realized that it was pretty early, he tried to sleep again because his dream was quite nice for him, but no matter how hard he tried to sleep again, he can't sleep. There's something inside him preventing him to sleep, that he can't sleep again, telling him there is something wrong, something important to him is gone, but he ignored everything that his institution was telling him. He just laid on his comfy bed, his eyes closed, waiting for himself to drift on a deep slumber.

After a hour and a half, a woman with a long silky brown hair was crying on that very same house. She was holding a letter tightly. A letter coming from his oldest son, Kuroyoshi.

She had woke up after an hour after her son woke up. She was happy that day because that was the day when she had planned to buy some gifts for her sons, but somewhere inside her was pricking her heart. She felt that something very important to her was missing.

The woman ignored her thoughts and went her way to the kitchen, thinking of what she would cook for breakfast. If it was her older son's favorite food, Nami Flavored Miso Soup or her younger son's favorite food, Salisbury Steak. After a long debate with herself she had settled for Nami Flavored Miso Soup that Kuroyoshi likes.

She brought out the ingredients needed to prepare the said food, took the pan and opened the stove.

After a few minutes, she had finished cooking the miso soup and on her way to place the food on the dining table when she saw a letter on the table, under a small black candle. She immediately placed the plates on the table and took the letter which is on the table.

There she had a shocked face. She recognized the writing on the letter. It was written by her oldest son. I says...

_Dear Kaa-san,_

_Please don't look for me. Forget everything about me. I'm just annoying, a burden. And most important of all an 'emotionless monster.' So, don't bother looking for me because while you're reading this letter, I'm already far away from home. Goodbye. I Love You..._

_Loved,_

_Kuroyoshi_

After she read the letter, her tears were flowing out of her eyes. Hoping that the letter was just a prank, she ran to her older son's room, tried to call for his son, but there is no response. She tried to open the door knob, but it was locked. She immediately took the key on her room and opened the room on Kuroyoshi, but there was no one inside the room. The bed was fixed nicely. She opened his son's cabinet, only to see his son's favorite clothes gone.

There she had collapsed. She cried and cried all over again while muttering the name 'Kuro-kun' nonstop.

The boy who was trying to sleep in the second floor in his room was still failing to go to sleep. He heard a soft cry in his room and he pulled the blanket off him and slided down his bed. He quickly went out of his room, curious of who was crying, not even noticing the letter that was near his door inside of his room.

He was heard the soft cry coming from his older brother's room, in Kuroyoshi's room. There he saw his mother kneeling on the floor, crying with a piece of paper clench between her hands. He quickly went to the woman's side going to ask her what is wrong but before he can ask her, he saw his brother's favorite clothes were gone and the room was very neat. He wondered why is the room was clean very early in the morning cause his brother only cleans it after eating breakfast. And he had not spotted the said twin in his room.

When the woman felt a small hand touch her on her shoulder, hoping that the owner of the hands were her older son's she stopped crying and said happily trying her best to fight her tears, "Kuro-kun, that's not nice. Don't worry me like that. Leaving a letter telling me that you ran away is not a good prank. Don't worry me, ne."

Then the brunet heard his mother talking to him like he was his brother, he had a questioning look and asked his mother, "Kaa-san, what do you mean Kuro-nii and leaving?"

The woman quickly snapped her head to the source of the voice only to see her youngest. The tears that she was holding back was flowing out of her eyes as soon as she realized that the hand was not Kuroyoshi's hand but Tsunayoshi's.

"Tsu-kun! Did you see Kuro-kun? Where did he went? ..." She gave her younger son a barrage of questions about her oldest.

He just ignored the other questions and asked his mother instead. "Kaa-san, I don't know. Isn't he supposed to sleep for another hour before waking up? And why is his room is tidy early in the morning?"

The panicking mother just told his son that Kuroyoshi ran away from home.

"Tsu-kun... Ku-Kuro-kun ran away from home." She managed to stutter in front of her son.

"Kaa-san, that's not a nice joke. Why would Kuro-nii ran away from home? He's always happy living together with us. That's not true!" The said brunet just defied his mother and went back to his room, locking the door that separates him from the outside world.

Inside his room, he managed to see a white paper folded neatly at the floor near the door. He quickly picked the said letter and read the content on the top page, it has a "To: Tsunayoshi" and a "From: Kuroyoshi" on it.

When he saw that the letter was for him he immediately read the contents. His heart almost stopped when he finished reading his brother's letter for him...

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_It's from me, your 'over protective brother' Kuroyoshi. Don't worry when you're reading this letter, I assure you that you won't see me again, just like what you want me to do. And if you're going to see me again, I'm going to let you meet the new me. I'm going to let you meet the 'EMOTIONLESS MONSTER' that you have labeled me. By the way I'm not jealous of your pathetic friends. Well then, up until next time..._

_Your Emotionless Brother,_

_Kuroyoshi_

The said kid had been shocked by the letter, because the nice dream that he had this morning really did happened. When he said his true feelings about his brother. He never thought that the event really did happened. He even put some killing intent in his gaze at his poor brother and told really bad things to him. He even hurt his brother by his strong grip.

xXx

It was night time already, and I had spent the day looking for a place to stay and work at but unfortunately I found nothing. The rent of the apartments in the town was too expensive, and I only have a few yen left because of the long ride this morning.

I wander off to the streets, then I saw small group of people who were wearing black suits running fast at the alley way. They were running like crazy like their life is on the line. The group had perked my interest so I followed them.

The place was too creepy. It was dark, very dark. I tried to walk faster because I lost track of the group of people I was following. I heard a soft scream. A scream that sounds like a person being killed or tortured. I tried to walk slowly and I kind of smell a place full of iron, then I wondered 'why would there be iron on an empty alley way anyway?'

I stopped walking when I felt I stepped on something that was liquid. I tried to look at it closely, analyzing the said liquid that was on the floor. The smell of the iron was coming from the said substance and I tried to walk faster following the trail of the substance scattered on the floor.

When I saw someone standing a few meters away from me, I ran to him at full speed, then I heard a gunshot and the man who I saw collapsed. My running to him change into a slow walking pace.

I reached the man who had collapsed and tried to call out for him. I touched him, I felt something that was liquid warm and slippery had made contact with my hand. I tried to smell it and it smelled like iron. That was when the moment I had realize that the liquid on the floor a few moments ago and the slippery substance on my hand that smells iron is blood, that the group of people running to the alley way was really running for their lives, and I was in a big trouble.

I heard a soft footsteps moving slowly at my direction. Based on the sound of it, the person who was walking near me was a few meters away from me. Then I heard a soft chuckle.

"Oh... I'm quite impressed by you brat, walking at a dark place alone. What's your name?" I heard a low voice directed at me.

I looked up to see the person who owned the low voice. I saw a man in a black suit and a fedora with an orange stripe on the middle. I also notice a green gun on his right hand.

"..." I didn't say anything. I just show him an emotionless face.

"I'm talking to you brat!" He shouted in an irritated voice and he asked again, "What's your name?"

"Kuroyoshi. Sawada Kuroyoshi." I whispered and I again stared at him blankly.

I saw him smirked. I heard him triggered his gun and locked it on me.

"Well then Sawada Kuroyoshi, what are you doing here?" He asked me in a teasing voice.

"No special reason." I showed him no emotion.

I didn't even care that he was currently pointing a gun on me. I would be even happier if he would click it straight to my head. I had lost my reason to live.

He fired at me, slightly grazing my left cheek. He then told me, "Sawada Kuroyoshi, I am not joking with you. Tell me the truth. Why is a small child doing here in a dark alley way?" I can feel the ominous aura leaking from him.

"..." I just stared at him blankly, not even bothering to touch the place where his bullet grazed at my cheek.

Then I saw him twitched then I saw a smirk on his face for a short while and the ominous aura that was leaking him earlier was covering the entire place.

The man with the fedora hat walked slowly to me and stared at me for a couple of minutes, but for me those minutes are a few long years. He just remained right in front of me and asked me, "Why are you alone?"

"I ran away from home." I said.

Then I saw him smirked, I saw his eyes glint for a moment and he asked me, "Do you have a place to stay at?" I can feel that the man was planning to do something.

I raised a brow and asked him in a mocking tone, "Do I look like someone who has a place to stay at?"

"How about you come with me? I have a place to stay at Italy. Wanna come?" He asked me. I can feel that the man was sincere but there's something wrong. Like he's planning on something.

Well, since I don't have a place to stay at. I just told him, "Sure. If you don't mind."

I just ignored the strange feeling that was forming inside me since I doubt that if I stay here I can find a place to stay and work at. It's better to have a gamble than to stay at a place where you can't live.

The man in black suddenly stood up and started walking to the other side of the alley way. He then said, "What are you waiting for chibi? You have to hurry if you want to stay with me. In a couple of minutes from now there would be some group of people whose gonna clean them up"

He turned his head at my direction and then I saw a glint of amusement from his eyes. Then I told myself 'Kuroyoshi you need to strengthen your resolve. You have to stay with a dangerous man. Even though you know that he's planning on something you need to live with him. Understand?'

"Hmm... Do I look dangerous to you? Though I am planning on something."

Then I sigh and told myself again, 'Mou... What's the big deal? An unknown man who I met a few minutes ago whom shot at me barely grazing my cheek is currently reading my mind.'

"My name is Reborn, alright? By the way, you should be grateful that I just graze your cheeks, not kill you."

Then I just sight again, this time it's longer. Then I told myself, _'I would be grateful to you if you just killed me.'_

"Oh... Really? Do you really mean that?"

I whispered a soft "Never mind."

"I see. Well we better go to the hotel first before we go to Italy tomorrow morning."

xXx

So, what do you think?

Please read and review…


End file.
